ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Craps 2
Plot :See also: Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power The Green Egg fell to Earth taken to the museum. Dr. Catwoman, Shego Dalma and Monkey-Man released the creature inside, Evan, brother-in-law Goldenman, 1600 years of their fight, and will continue. Meanwhile, Alec Gutzwiller is having a feeling that he fell in love with Rebecca Henry, causing a breakdown for Danny Gorden, after Naudia Gorden's absence. Later, they were called to the emergency to search for Evan. Meanwhile, Alice took the three of them back time and discover Catwoman a bully to Miss. Watson in high school. Meanwhile, the superheroes were send off fighting with Evan's army, till he, Catwoman and friends entered the Jane Hoop Elementary Base, destroying it and Evan stabbing Goldenman into the stomach, trapped the allies inside the force field, and the superheroes lost their powers. They still have a chance to get their powers back by heading to the most dangerous planet in the world Morphin the Power, the only way to get their powers, rebuild base and helping Goldenman to heal. Robert Foster, Danny's older brother, decides to help the team when he arrived. The gang headed to the Morphin the Power on their search to get the "The Crystal Power" to heal on Goldenman and getting the Gang's new powers, by passed from Catwoman as well, while Evan is planning on killing all parents in Cincinnati, putting spell on drinks, as of Alice Kingston's father as well, as she, Jack and McKenzie and the other kids have a chance to rescue them. They create a giant poster of Catwoman of how famous she is. Therefore, the SWAT Teammates has shot at the poster and shredded by destroying it into tiny pieces. Later, the Jane Hoop Elementary clones breaks inside the Base and taking over them. When the dinosaurs statues are finally destroyed, the Power Light is bestowed upon them and they become the Jane Hoop heroes once more. They reached to Power Light using their powers as finally got their Powers and caught was the Crystal Power. Meanwhile, the gang return, and were spotted by Catwoman and pals as Danny accidentally gave The Crystal Power to Catwoman, in order that she'll let the clones to kill his best friends, as trapped them behind bars in order to let the clones to kill his friends. Danny, Rebecca, Alec, Cory and Jaquille still have a chance not to give up and they still have their powers to fight. The team escapes and head outside for a final battle against Evan and the Clones. The Dangerous Comets had already entered to earth and everyone gets killed. Danny would say they were too late but he still would save world, and he did it. As the gang reached back to the Base, they heard that they are too late that Goldenman was already dyed, However the gang used their powers to bring back Goldman and rebuild the Base for a happy ending. Later, Catwoman and Danny made a battle, as she is unable to kill him, when taking mind of family and happyness. Police arrived as Catwoman and the villains disappears, as the head their way out of Cincinatti. Goldenman and Danny talks that they would defend themselves that they were almost being killed with Goldenman again tells the idea of Evan coming after him. Danny tells to his friends that Catwoman won't take care of happyness and true heart of what something is abandoned. Meanwhile, the gang decided to retire becoming a heroes for a few years incase of more evil returns.